


Emergence

by JRBatman



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:04:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRBatman/pseuds/JRBatman
Summary: The United States of Andromeda discovers the Star Wars Galaxy during the invasion of Naboo. With advanced knowledge of future events can the U.S. prevent the Fall of the Republic and the Rise the Sith or will the Republic be unwelcoming of their new neighbors. (On Hiatus)





	1. Insight

**United States of Andromeda** :

 

In 2361 The United States of Andromeda becomes the successor of The United States of America after it becomes the only country to create a Starfleet and expand beyond its homeworld. Being the embodiment of its predecessor the new leadership decides to keep many of the agencies set up by its predecessor because no one wants to ruin a well-oiled machine. In 2742 the Andromeda Deep Space Radar Array or (ADSRA) detects an unknown fleet headed toward Dellestea these invaders were welcomed with open arms but they came to our galaxy looking for war. The war between the Khunemian lasted for 200 years pushing them back to their homeworld of Khunemi. The final act of the war was using the new Ohio-class Planetkiller extinguishing the Khunemian threat. 5 years later a patrol ship comes across a spacial anomaly to prevent another Khunemian invasion the United States of Andromeda form an expeditionary taskforce of 351 ships, 255,483 aircraft, and 94,500,002 people into the unknown to investigate this existential threat.

 

**Military Personal: 94,500,002**

 

Surpreme Commander: 2

Army Officers: 2,362,500

Army Enlisted: 22,262,500

Air Force Officers: 1,362,500

Air Force Enlisted: 16,262,500

Marine Corp Officers: 2,362,500

Marine Enlisted: 24,262,500

Navy Officers: 2,362,500

Navy Enlisted: 24,262,500

 

 **Imperial Navy and United States of Andromeda Navel** :

 

Andromeda Navel Varients are more heavily armored and better ship defended with all the best armaments from point defense to ship to ion cannons

 

Ton-Falk-class escort carrier - Liberty-class Carrier 4 ships

Acclamator-class assault ship - San Antonio-class Assault Ship 11 ships

Imperial II-class frigate - Avenger-class Frigate 14 ships

Quasar Fire II-class cruiser-carrier - Sol-class Carrier 8 ships

Dreadnaught-class heavy cruiser - Independence-class Cruiser 12 ships

Arquitens-class command cruiser - Blue Ridge-class Command Vessel 2 ships

Gladiator II-class Star Destroyer - Spruance-class Destroyer 31 ships

Interdictor-class Star Destroyer - Kidd-class Destroyer 4 ships

Procursator-class Star Destroyer - Zumwalt-class Destroyer 3 ships

Imperial I-class Star Destroyer - Arleigh Burke-class Destroyer 79 ships

Secutor-class Star Destroyer - Nimitz-class Carrier 11 ships

Assertor-class Star Dreadnought - Ticonderoga-class Battleship 27 ships

Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyer - Titan-class Battleship 12 ships

Bellator-class Super Star Destroyer - God-class Battleship 14 ships

Executor-class Super Star Destroyer - Washington-class Battleship 45 ships **  
**

Eclipse II-class Super Star Destroyer - Strategist-class Battleship 9 ships

 

**Super Weapon Equivalents**

 

Galaxy Gun - Ohio-class Planetkiller equipped with cloaking abilities 18 ships

Sun Crusher - Periodic-class Starkiller equipped with cloaking abilities 19 ships

Conqueror Destroyer - Virginia-class Moonkiller equipped with cloaking abilities 28 ships

 

****U.S. Air Force** : **

 

 **Planes:** 255,483

B-1 Lancer: 1,055

F-4 Phantom II: 50,195

F-5 Freedom Fighter: 24,246

F-8 Crusader: 12,219

F-14 Tomcat: 71,250

F-16 Fighting Falcon: 46,864

F/A-18 Hornet: 18,480

F-22 Raptor: 1,870

F-35 Lightning II: 3,350

A-10 Thunderbolt II: 7,160

AV-8 Harrier: 3,370

EA-6 Prowler: 1,762

U2 Spy plane: 1,079

SR71 Blackbird: 320

C-5 Galaxy: 1,319

C-17 Globemaster III: 21,429

VC-25 (Air Force One): 25

 

**U.S. Army/Marine Corps**

 

 **Vehicles:** 4,802,145

M3 Bradley: 66,720

M1A2 Abrams: 58,268

M1296: 9,297

M1127: 6,363

M1128: 6,300

M1129: 9,340

M1130: 6,000

M1134: 6,380

M1135: 1,000

M113: 80,000

LAV-25: 700

LAV-AT: 3,500

LAV-M: 2,000

LAV-AD: 2,500

M1117 Armoured Security Vehicle: 10,836

M997 HMMWV: 110,000

M1114 HMMWV: 2,700,000

Oshkosh M-ATV: 90,756

Cougar H (4x4): 230,427

Cougar HE (6x6): 560,904

M109 Howitzer: 220,361

M1097 Avenger: 620,493

 

 **Weapons:** unknown

Colt M1911

M9 Beretta

SIG Sauer M11

Desert Eagle

M4

M16A4

FN SCAR-H

HK417

Barrett M82

Remington Model 700

M110 Semi-Automatic Sniper System

Mossberg 590A1

MP5 or HK94

FN P90

M2 Browning

M249 Light machine gun

Milkor MGL

M3 MAAWS

AT4

FIM-92 Stinger

FGM-148 Javelin

 


	2. Chapter 1: First Contact

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The USS Zephyr is a Freedom-class fast attack stealth cruiser that is used as a science vessel and it is based on the Consular-class cruiser in the Star Wars Universe.

####  0100 Hours, White House, Washington D.C, Planet Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy:

"Can someone explain to me why the hell I was awakened at one in the morning when I gave specific orders not to be disturbed until seven?" President Hughes shouted as he walked into the situation room.

 Everyone stood up as the President entered the room until he sat down.

"Mr. President," Defense Secretary Collins said before General Evans continued "Sir, at 0032 hours we detected a spatial anomaly in the Cheuda System just beyond the Carina Molecular Cloud." 

The Map soon came to life highlighting the regions

"As you can see sir, the anomaly appeared just a few lightyears from Khunemi homeworld, and it had energy readings that were off the charts." General Evans continued.

Hughes nodded

"Sir, If I may," Admiral Shepard said

"Go ahead, Admiral" Hughes replied

"This threat sir could be Khunemians." Admiral Shepard stated as everyone turned to look at him. "Currently 20 Khunemian navel ships are either missing or unaccounted for. So with your permission sir, I would like to send science vessel study and make detail observations of this anomaly." Admiral Shepard finished

Hughes nodded

"Christopher" Hughes turned to his Chief of Staff "We don't even know what this is, there could be God knows what on the other side of that anomaly. Hell, it could lead us to a different dimension for all we know is investigating it really worth the risk of exposing us to a new threat." Boyle said

Hughes turned to face Admiral Shepard "I want your fastest and most discreet ship to be ready within the hour." he said "You're dismissed

"Yes, sir" Admiral Shepard said as the President left the room.

As the Admiral left the room he ran into his secretary "Branigan I need you to contact the USS Zephyr and have her crew prepare to make way."

"Yes, sir" Branigan replied before leaving.

 

#### 0215 Hours, Deep Space Dock 5449, Planet Daheeri, Polystratus System, Triangulum Galaxy:

Lieutenant Greene saluted as he entered Captain Reese's quarters "At ease Lieutenant." Greene lowered his arm "Captain the ship is ready to make way." he said

"Good," Reese said as he left his desk making his way towards the bridge

As the Captain entered the bridge the XO announced "Captain on the bridge" Reese slowly made his way to his post grabbing the mic. "This is your Captain speaking at 0032 hours a spatial anomaly was detected in the Cheuda System just beyond the Carina Molecular Cloud. We have been tasked to investigate this anomaly and report back to Admiral Shepard at 0330. There is a high probability that this could be a trap set by the missing Khunemian fleet,  I cannot guarantee our safety but I just want you all to know it's been an honor to be your Captain and serve alongside the finest in men and women to ever join the Andromeian Navy." Reese let go of the mic. "Helmsman plot a course for the Cheuda System." 

"Yes, captain" the helmsman replied

 

#### 0255 Hours, Spatial Anomaly, Cheuda System, Triangulum Galaxy:

 "Chief Petty Officer Koshiro begin transmitting all audio and visual footage back to DOD Server 0456297" Reese ordered

"Yes, Captain" Koshiro replied as Resse answered his com "Captain, this is engineering, the engines are taking to much damage from anomaly, sir, If we don't get out of here soon I'm gonna have to power them off until we pass through the anomaly to prevent any further damage." Lieutenant Grünfeld stated.

"That is fine, Lieutenant Grünfeld, we were sent to investigate the anomaly so we might as well let the scientists complete their part of the mission so we can quickly rap it up and return to base." Reese answered

"Yes, sir" Lieutenant Grünfeld before getting off the com.

 

#### 0310 Hours, Spatial Anomaly, Cheuda System, Triangulum Galaxy:

[creak] everyone turns to the captain "It's okay men it's just the gravitational pull of the anomaly we should be pulling away any moment now."

 they nodded

"Engineering this is the bridge, what is the status on our engines?" Reese asked

"Captain, I regret to inform you that the anomaly has created an energy interference with our engines, to put simply, sir, we won't be getting out of here anytime soon." Grünfeld said.

"Thanks, Lieutenant" Reese replied. 

The craft jolted to the side before taking 60-degree vertical nose dive.

"HELMSMAN!" Reese shouted.

"Sir, the controls they're not responding" the helmsman replied.

As they slowly plummeted toward the center of the anomaly the XO started singing Country Roads until others chimed in as they were inching closer to their doom.

 

#### 0320 Hours, Pentagon, Arlington, Virginia, Planet Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy:

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!" Admiral Shepard shouted staring at the now blank screen from the center of the control room.

"Admiral, we're still receiving audio and visual the Zephyr but she just isn't showing up on any of our satellites." Ensign Wells said as Admiral Shepard turned back toward the screen.

"Sir, if I may" Rear Admiral Rosen said.

"Go ahead Rosen" Admiral Shepard replied

"If our ship is traversing this anomaly we should prepare our fleets and armed forces for the possibility that the Khumeian or other hostiles could be waiting for our vessel to appear on the other side." Rear Admiral Rosen finished

Shepard pondered the thought _"If it really is the Khumeian fleet they could have a straight shot to Cacriayim."_

"Admiral Shepard, what are our orders?" Commander Vandenberg asked

"Ready the 3rd, 7th, 9th, and 11th fleets have them prepared for active duty combat deployment I'll contact Secretary Collins and inform him of what is happening and urge him to have the other branches follow suit. Also, Captain Hudson, I want to relay all footage to the situation room so I can present it to the rest of the Joint Chiefs along with the President and the Secretary of Defense." Admiral Shepard said

"Yes, sir" Captain Hudson replied as Admiral Shepard left the room.

 

10 minutes later:

 

[Intercom beeps] "Yes, Allison" Secretary Collins answered

"Sir, Admiral Shepard is here to see you" Allison said 

"Send him in Allison" Secretary Collins replied

[Door opens] "Mr. Secretary," Admiral Shepard said as he entered before saluting

"At Ease, Admiral," Collins said "Now what bring did you wish to speak about Admiral?" he asked

"Sir, at approximately 0320 hours we all radio contact with the Zephyr though we are currently still receiving audio and visual footage." Shepard spoke

Collins nodded

"I have ordered the 3rd, 7th, 9th, and 11th fleet to prepare for active duty combat operations in the event that this is anomaly was caused by the Khunemians." Shepard finished.

[Collins turns off the recorder] "So you really believe that anomaly is a threat, Robert"

"I do sir, I would also like to urge you to mobilize the rest of the armed force so when President gives the order they'll be ready to deployed" 

"I can't do it, Robert, what you're asking me to do goes against everything Hughes has worked so hard for."

"Matthew, I have been your friend for the last 40 years and you were the best XO I ever had.  Every time I made rank I made sure you followed suit."

"Robert what you are asking is impossible."

"If you won't do it because you think it's right, then do it for me, because I'm cashing in all my favors because I have a gut feeling Matthew that this anomaly will change the course of history"

[Exhales] "You are a real pain in the ass Robert, but I'll do it,  though you better not put me in this position again."

"Thank you, Matthew, you won't regret your decision"

"I already do, Robert."

[Matthew turns on the recorder] "If that is what you believe I'll support your decision Admiral Shepard" Secretary Collins said

"Now all we need to do is inform the President once contact is re-established with the Zephyr."  Admiral Shepard said

 

#### 0530 Hours, Planet: Unknown, System: Unknown, Galaxy: Unknown

"Ugh, what happened?" Captain Reese asked as he stood up. 

"Captain, it appears that our ship has been teleported another universe." Lieutenant Quinlan said

Reese sighed. "Lieutenant Greene, what is the ship's current status?"

"Currently Communications and Navigation are the only systems that are down, sir." Lieutenant Greene replied

"Can they be fixed Petty Officer Li?"

"Yes, sir, we can have communications back up and running within the hour but for navigation to be restored we'll need a map of this galaxy." Petty Officer Li answered

"Then get on it, I want to inform the admiral within the hour what has happened, and what our next course of action should be." Reese replied

 

#### 0615 Hours, Planet: Unknown, System: Unknown, Galaxy: Unknown

"Captain, communications is back up in running and we are currently trying to re-establish connection to fleet command." Petty Officer Li reported

"Lieutenant Quinlan, how far are we from the nearest habitable planet?" Captain Reese asked

Quinlan walked over to his scanner and checked the readings. "The nearest habitable planet seems to be 4.2 Astronomical Units from our current location, Captain." Lieutenant Quinlan answered

 **COM:** "USS Zephyr, USS Zephyr this is Navel command USS Zeph-"

"This is Captain Patrick Reese of USS Zephyr calling Navel command we have made it through the anomaly and just repaired our communication systems."

 **COM:** "That good to hear Zephyr, we are currently awaiting for Admiral Shepard to inform the National Security Council of our current situation but I'll pass along that contact has been made."

 

#### 0620 Hours, White House, Washington D.C, Planet Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy:

"Mr. President, contact has been re-established with the USS Zephyr" Shepard said

"Good where are they, Admiral" Hughes replied

"Well, that's the reason for me coming you, sir, the anomaly appears to have sent them to another universe because they aren't showing anywhere in the known universe an is currently 4.2 Astronomical Units from the nearest terrestrial planet." Shepard said hesitantly

"What are you saying, Admiral" Hughes asked

"If we can introduce ourselves to the natives along with our culture we could be opening the door to interuniversal relations and if thing go sideways we can expand our influence making you the first president in a century to expand our borders" Shepard responded

"Convene the council I want to speak directly to joint chiefs while the USS Zephyr makes contact with the natives." Hughes ordered

"Yes, sir" Shepard replied

 

20 minutes later:

 

"USS Zephyr this is President Hughes do you copy."

 **Com:** "Yes, we read you loud in clear Mr. President" Reese replied

"Good, Captain I've received reports from Admiral Shepard that you discovered a new planet after entering the anomaly, is the correct? Hughes asked

 **Com:** "That is correct, sir" it is Reese answered

"Then would be possible for you to make contact with the inhabitants of that world before returning through the anomaly? So we can try an set up diplomatic relations in that Galaxy." Hughes asked

 **Com:** "It would be an honor, sir." Reese replied

"That is what I like to hear and the best of luck to you and your crew, captain we'll be watching"  Hughes said

 

#### 0700 Hours, Planet: Unknown, System: Unknown, Galaxy: Unknown

 "Ensign, open all frequencies" Reese said

"Yes, sir" Hall replied

[clears throat] 

"Hello, this is Captain Patrick Reese of the USS Zephyr a United Andromian science vessel. We come from the planet Earth and extend our hand as a show of friendship to your world and this galaxy.

 

Meanwhile on Naboo:

Josiah was running through the halls of the palace he couldn't believe it after manning his station for the last 30 years he picked up a signal from creatures from another galaxy and universe. He made his way down the hall running into other advisors and apologized for knocking them down.

As he burst into the throne room Panaka shouted at him. "What is the meaning of this Josiah?"

[breating heavily] "I-I-I picked up on a" [breathes] "I picked up a signal from explorers from another galaxy and they're currently in our orbit." Josiah replied

"Well bring the Holocom here Josiah so then Queen Amidala can contact them." Panaka ordered

"I can't do that, sir" Everyone looked at Josiah in a state of shock.

"I am your Queen, Josiah, an I ordering you to bring the Holocom now." Padme nearly shouted

That's the problem your majesty, they didn't use a holocom they used an old analog system that requires us to be near an area of power to be able to make a strong enough broadcast to leave the atmosphere." Josiah replied

Padme sighed "Fine lead the way, Josiah."

As they neared the room Padme could hear the voices coming from the speakers "...hand as a show of friendship to your world and this galaxy. Hello, this is Captain Patrick Reese of the U.S.S  Zephyr a United Andromian science vessel from..." as Padme sat down she took a deep breath.

"Hello, this Queen Amidala of Naboo calling the USS Zephyr we would like to welcome you to our planet and our galaxy.

There was a brief silence

 **Com:** "Queen Amidala it's a pleasure to hear from you, I'm Captain Reese the naval officer who has been bestowed the duty of making first contact and establishing diplomatic communications until an ambassador can get here."

"Well it's an honor to hear from beings from another galaxy, would it be too much to ask if you came down here and we spoke face to face." Padme asked

 **Com: "** That wouldn't be a problem as long as I get to bring a security detail."

"That would be perfectly fine, Captain Reese" she replied 

 

On the Zephyr: 

"Lieutenant Greene, Lieutenant, Quinlan, and Chief Petty Officer Koshiro you'll be accompanying me to the surface. I expect you to wear your dress blues for this momentous occasion." Reese said

 

15 minutes later:

 

As they entered the transporter room and stepped onto the pads the Captain spoke two words. "Grünfeld energize"

 

Back on Naboo:

The Queen started pacing while she waited for the Captain and his party to arrive. "My Queen, there is nothing to worry just treat them as you would any other dignitary" Panaka said trying to ease her nervousness

"But that's the thing, Captain this could change the fate of Naboo and the Republic these people aren't even from our galaxy the could have weapons and medicine lightyears beyond what we currently have." Padme said worriedly

"Well its nice that you think so highly of us your majesty" Reese said as every one of them turned and drew their blasters on them. "It seems like we're off to a good start." Reese said with a smile.

"Who are you!" Panaka shouted

"I am Captain Patrick Reese of the USS Zephyr" he replied

Padme immediately was filled with dread. "Put your weapons down now." she commanded as Panaka slowly lowered his blaster

"Hello, Captain Reese, I'm Queen Amidala of Naboo it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine, your majesty." Reese replied

"Now would you like to talk over a nice refreshing shuura tea?" Padme asked

"It would be an honor, Queen Amidala" Reese answered

Padme smiled. "Sabe could you lead them to the blue room while I make a quick call to Chancellor Valourum." she asked

Sabe nodded as she began to lead them to the blue room.

 

Meanwhile on the Zephyr:

“Commander Portella, I’m detecting 100 unknown warships exiting hyperspace near Naboo” Petty Officer Argo said

“Raise shields and open all frequencies” Portella commanded 

“Yes, sir” Midshipmen Hall replied

“Begin broadcasting, This is Commander Benedetto Portella of the U.S.S  Zephyr a United Andromian science vessel.”

“Sir, they’ve got missiles locked on us” Argo shouted.

“Begin evasive maneuvers and deploy the emergency beacon” Portella ordered

“it’s been deployed” Argo yelled

“Sir, our shields are down to 20 percent” Hall shouted

Knowing that it was their final moments Portella began to give a speech “Men, it’s been” [explosion]

 

Back on Naboo:

“So, Captain Reese, what is this United Andromeda you speak of?” Padme asked 

“Well, your majesty the United States of Andromeda is a federal presidential constitutional republic in which the people elect their representatives based on their political beliefs.” Reese answered before asking “How about you tell me something about Naboo?”

“Well you see, Captain Reese” [beeping noise]

“If you give me one second” Reese said as opened up his communicator. “What is it, commander”

[beep beep beep] “This is the emergency relay buoy for the USS Zephyr the ship has come under attack from a hostile threat. To the point of which communications couldn’t be relayed to Navel command. This message will repeat" [beep beep beep]

Closing his communicator he walked to Koshiro. "Send a message to fleet command tell them that the Zephyr has been destroyed by a hostile force and that we need immediate backup." Reese then turned to the Queen. "Did you lure us here too as part of politcal game Queen Amidala" Reese spat venomously.

"Would ever do you mean Captain?" she asked not liking his tone.

"I just got word from our communications buoy that our ship came under attack from a hostile force and it didn't occur until after we landed. So I'll ask you again is this some kind of game to you, Queen Amidala?" Reese asked

She just looked at him astonished at his accusations until her security detail came through the door "Your majesty, the Trade Federation has just destroyed the Andromian ship in orbit and have started setting up a blockade around the planet." Captain Panaka reported

"Well send a message to the Senate telling them the Trade Federation has just invaded our system" Padme said

"Unfortunately we can't my Queen they're jamming our communications." Captain Vandorack said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would soud better for a distinction between characters how a currently do it
> 
> or
> 
> Petty Officer Koshiro:  
> Captain Reese:  
> President Hughes:
> 
> to show whose talking
> 
> or state at the beginning of each section the characters who are involved such as
> 
> Title  
> Heading  
> Characters  
> Section
> 
> Heading 2  
> Characters  
> Section


	3. Chapter 2: Earth

#### September 5th

#### 0900 Hours, White House, Washington D.C, Planet Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy:

"Admiral, what happened" Hughes asked while glancing back at a blank screen.

"I don't know sir, the Zephyr's signal was there one minute and now it's gone." The admiral said

"Ready the combined fleet tell them I want them within that galaxy in the next hour, Collins, Shepard, General Hammond follow me."

As they quickly walked down the hall they saw a tour group up ahead "An here comes President Hughes right now" the tour guide said as all the Children started to wave their hands while their parents were taking pictures. Hughes slowly walked over and stooped in front of one of the girls "An what might your name be young lady?" It took the girl a few seconds to respond "M-m-my name is Caitlin Hammond, sir." 

"What a good name for a fine woman like you, By any chance are you related to General Nathaniel Hammond" Hughes asked as she looked at him completely surprised until he stepped to the left to reveal her uncle. "Uncle Nate!" she shouted as she ran over and gave him a hug. "I've missed you kiddo, how have you been?

"I doing fine, but why did you stop visiting us. You know that mom misses having you over so that she could showcase her decorated war hero of a brother." Hammond chuckled while Collins and Shepard just shook their heads. In response to what Caitlin just said

"I got to go now Princess I have an important meeting with the President maybe afterward I can swing by and pick you up for lunch if that is okay with your mom." Hammond said as he smiled in defeat. "Thank you, Uncle Nate I can't wait to see you" as she hugged him one last time before the tour started again.

As they continued to walk to the oval. Hughes tried to make small talk "I never knew you had a sister, Hammond."

Hammond sighed "Well sir we haven't been on the best of terms since she married her current boyfriend."

"An that makes you not want to see her?" he asked 

"I do want to see her" Hammond replied "But every time I'm around him he denigrates my service saying that were the monsters to fear to believe we attack without provocation. Not only that he says I dote on her too much."

"So he trying to create friction between the family big deal. You know what your problem is Hammond is that you let him step all over you so you don't hurt your sister. How about this next time you go on leave requisition a tank an I'll authorize it and when your out in front of their house just shout at him this what the big boys get." Collins said

"I'll take that under consideration, sir."

As they entered the room they all walked over toward the Hughes desk. "So gentleman I asked you here because after tomorrow you two will be deployed to frontlines to command the army and navy. I'm going to call a special session of Congress that will take place tomorrow along with your appointment a mere an hour afterward. When you are appointed you are to immediately report to Andrews Air Force Base to be transported to the fleet. You're dismissed."

 

#### 1130 Hours, Joe's Seafood, Prime Steak and Stone Crab, Washington D.C, Planet Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy:

As Hammond entered the West Wing Waiting Room Caitlin perked up "Hey, Princess, are you ready for ready for lunch?" As she stood up she quickly ran over to him "I sure am Uncle Nate. But where are going?" she asked, "We are going to Joe's Seafood, Prime Steak and Stone Crab to meet an old war buddy of mine." She frowned hey cheer up kiddo "If you want afterward I can give you a tour of the Pentagon not everyone can say they've done that or met with the Secretary of Defense. Just imagine showing that to your friends at school."

As they walked out of the East Wing toward 15th Street Caitlin couldn't help but "How far is it, Uncle Nate?"

"The restaurant is only 5 minutes up the road, Princess"

As they walked in they were greeted by the hostess "Excuse, sir do you have a reservation?"

{clears throat} "No, I don't have a reservation but I'm actually here to meet Senator Matthew Sterling." he replied

"May I ask your name, sir?" 

"Nathaniel Hammond" 

"Right this way sir as she quietly led them to the second floor and Sterling stood up as they got closer Caitlin saw her uncle give the man a Bro hug. Hammond is that your Niece I remember you Hammond would always talk about you when we'd grab drinks."

"Uncle Nate, who is he?"

"Caitlin this is Senator Matthew Sterling of Earth he's an old war buddy we fought against the Khumians together he was my subordinate."

"That is Bullshit and you know it Hammond I graduated a year before you!" Sterling exclaimed 

"You may have graduated before me but I had a better combat efficiency" Hammond replied

The waitress came back "Are you gentlemen ready to order?

"Yes, we are ready for an appetizer I'd like to order the Fried Calamari along with a Manhatten Clam Chowder and for my entree a Seafood Pasta."

"What will you be drinking tonight sir."

I'll have a Glenmorangie Signet neat."

"How about you senator?"

"I'd like The Whale along with a Caesar Salad and for my entree, I'll have the 30 oz. Porterhouse. What wine would you suggest Connie?"

"I would personally recommend the Pinot Noir because it finely it complements any meat whether it be red or white." 

"Okay, then I'll order their Pinot Noir from Bethel Heights."

"How about you young lady?"

As Caitlin started to say she wanted Caesar Salad her uncle interrupted "She'll take the 12oz Filet Mignon with French Fried Potatoes."

"And what drink will she be having sir?"

"She'll have a Coke."

"Your meal will be out shortly." Connie said as she retrieved the menus.

"So, Nate how's life been?" Matthew asked

"Not as good as it could be Carla divorced me last week and is going after everything I own. But truth be told I'm happy I don't have to put up with her ass anymore."

"Well, that's good Nate you'll hopefully find someone who actually makes you happy."

"Uncle Nate?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes, princess what do you need." Hammond replied turning to face her

"I can't eat steak, Doug says that you shouldn't eat meat because the more we eat it increases our chance of E. Coli."

Hammond was about to reply when Matthew did "Jesus, Nate, did your sister marry a Hippie."

"Apparently she did Matt." Hammond sighed "Caitlin it's fine, your Mother and I used to eat meat all the time when we were growing up and we turned out just fine. Your stepfather is just an uncultured simpleton who believes that he is always right. Much like many of Senator Sterling's constituents that is why we make the decisions and they don't."

Caitlin chuckled remembering when her teacher proved Doug wrong about Mythology and how he got so mad that he started swearing at her until was escorted off the grounds by the other parents

"So, Nate now that your free are you eyeing anyone in particular?"

"I am, you know Saedi the girl that we save when we liberated Aztlan while fighting the Khumians"

"Yeah, what about her Nate, I know that we freed her from slavery but what about her?"

"Well, we have been seeing each other for over a year and things have started to get serious."

"You horny ass bastard I knew you had a thing for her just by the way you looked at her." [chuckling] "I guess I know why she never accepted my advances because she already had someone chasing her."

"Your meals, gentleman" the waitress said as she placed the food on the table.

They all said thank you as they began to dig in."

 

#### 1230 Hours, Joe's Seafood, Prime Steak and Stone Crab, Washington D.C, Planet Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy:

"So how was your meal princess?" Hammond said

"It was amazing, Uncle Nate"

"So, Nate what has the president said about the massive build up in the Cheuda System"

"An how would you know about classified information like that Senator?"

[chuckles] "One of my staffers has a sister on the USS Ronald Reagan" Matthew answered

"Ah, so that's how you got it." Hammond sighed. "At 0700 the USS Zephyr was destroyed after going through the anomaly and making contact with another civilization. The President will call an emergency session of Congress tomorrow to address the threat. He has already mobilized the 3rd, 7th, 9th, and 11th fleet to counter-attack them after getting authorization from Congress."

"I'll have my ready so that after he gives his speech I can announce my support."

"Your Friendship means a lot to me, Matt"

"So does yours Nate we both inform each other whenever their is a situation that may impact either our military or the Republic.

"Gentleman, would you like some dessert?"

"Yes, I and the young lady will be sharing the Old Fashioned Apple Pie and an Espresso."

"How about you, Senator?"

"I'll take a slice of the Coconut Creme Pie"

"It'll be right-" before Connie could even finish there was a commotion on the other side of the room "Nate you son of a bitch you pick up my stepdaughter without my permission and bring her to a high-end restaurant. What the hell is wrong with you? Doug shouted.

"I'm spending quality time with my niece?"

"An who said you could?" Doug asked arrogantly 

"Well Caitlin did call her mother and she said it was fine as long as I got her back by five."

"I'm taking Caitlin with me. Come on Caitlin we're leaving right now" 

"Uncle Nate, please help me" Caitlin cried as Doug pulled on her arm as he leads her away from the table.

"Let her go, Doug"

"An what are you going to do about it"

"I have one thing in mind"

"Oh, really you know what" Doug started by letting go of Caitlin's arm "I'm going to kick your ass then I'll kick your Pompous friend's.

Doug left hooked Nate knocking him to the ground before kicking him as Matt ran over to throw him off of Nate before being punched in the Nose. "How do you like that asshole, not even with the money you have you never to fight." Doug said just as the police entered "What do you want a piece of me too." Doug shouted at the cops.

"Sir you need to stand down" Doug started to approach the officers "An if I d-d-d" Doug was tazed before he could finish his sentence. "Sir, you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent anything you say or do can be held against you in the court of law you have the right to an attorney if cannot afford an attorney one will be appointed for you at the court's discretion. Do you understand your rights because your rights have just been read to you."

"What is the big deal all I did was get in a fight with my brother-in-law that may be true and if it is you won't face any charges from him but during the fight, you assaulted a US Senator."

“Really who was the senator,” Doug said sarcastically.

“I was” Matt said as he stood up as the officer came to check him out Are you alright Senator Sterling”

“I’m a fine officer”

"You’ve got to be kidding me.” Doug shouted.

”Look at it this way Doug you have just gotten yourself a one-way ticket to the slammer.” As the police hauled him away Caitlin and Matthew waved goodbye to him sarcastically.

[Bzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzt] Matt looked and at the table and saw Nate’s phone. As he grabbed it He slid the bar to accept the call. “Hello?” The voice came through on the other line “Yes, Hello is this Nathaniel Hammond?” The voice asked as Matt stood up to reply “Yes this is” a moment went by “Sir, 2 hours ago we received a domestic violence call from your sister's residence. I regret to inform you that she was pronounced dead at the scene. Her daughter is currently considered missing and her husband is a person of interest.” Matt took a deep breath “Caitlin is currently with me at Joe's Seafood, Prime Steak and Stone Crab she said that she called her mother to ask for permission this morning, and Doug was just arrested by Capitol Police when he assaulted me and Senator Sterling.”

“We will be over there to pick her up shortly.” {dial tone}

 

#### September 6th

#### 0800 Hours, Arlington County Police Department, Arlington, Virginia, Planet Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy:

“I’m her guardian her mother my sister said that if anything was to happen to her I was to take care of Caitlin.”

“I’m sorry sir, but until a Judge signs off on it I’m afraid that she’ll be in foster care until this matter is resolved.”

“You guys are fucking assholes” Hammond said as he took out his phone.

“Excuse me, sir, what are you doing?”

“Patch me through to Director Mueller of the Central Intelligence Agency and tell him it’s Ares.” A few moments later “Hello Mueller, yes I know, I’m actually calling in on my favor I need you to get a judge to sign off on my guardianship of my niece Caitlin her mother was killed by her stepfather yesterday. You’ll have one faxed over in thirty minutes thank you, Mueller, after this we’ll be even.” As Hammond glared at the officer until he turned to watch the President give his speech to the Galaxy and Congress.

{TV}

"Mr. Vice President, and Mr. Speaker, and Members of the Senate and the House of Representatives

Yesterday, September 5th, 2947 A date which will live in infamy. The United States of Andromeda was suddenly and deliberately attack by naval and air forces of the Trade Federation. The USS Zephyr was on a peace-seeking mission in the hopes of establishing diplomacy between are two galaxies.

Upon there arrival they were greeted with open arms by the inhabitants of Naboo.

It will be recorded that the distance of Naboo from Cato Nemodia the Trade Federation's homeworld makes it obvious that the attack was deliberately planned many days or even weeks ago. During the intervening time, the Trade Federation has deliberately sought to deceive Naboo by false statements and expressions of hope for continued peace.

The attack yesterday on the Chommel System has caused severe damage to Nabooian air and security forces. I regret to tell you that very many American and Nabooian lives have been lost. In addition, Nabooian ships have been reported torpedoed in the Hyperspace lanes between Coruscant and Naboo.

Yesterday the Trade Federation also launched an attack against Ohma-D'un. Last night Federation forces attacked Rori. Last night Federation forces attacked Widow. Last night Federation forces attacked the Storm. And this morning the Trade Federation attacked Behpor.

The Trade Federation has, therefore, undertaken a surprise offensive extending throughout the Nabooian Solar System. The facts of yesterday and today speak for themselves. The people of the United States have already formed their opinions and well understand the implications to the very life and safety of our Republic.

As Commander in Chief of the Army and Navy, I have directed that all measures be taken for our defense.

But always will our whole Nation remember the character of the onslaught against us.

No matter how long it may take us to overcome this premeditated assault, the Andromeian people in their righteous might will win through to absolute victory.

I believe that I interpret the will of the Congress and of the people when I assert that we will not only defend ourselves to the uttermost but will make it very certain that this form of treachery shall never again endanger us.

Hostilities exist. There is no blinking at the fact that our people, our territory, and our interests are in grave danger.

With confidence in our armed forces with the unbounding determination of our people, we will gain the inevitable triumph so help us, God. 

I ask that the Congress declare that since the unprovoked and dastardly attack by The Trade Federation on Tuesday, September 5, 2947, a state of war has existed between the United States of Andromeda and the Trade Federation.”

{TV end}

[Bzzzt Bzzzt] Hammond looked at his phone as he read the text ‘it’s done’ as he walked over to a second time “Sir if you want your niece you need a judge to sign off on it.”

"Well one just did, if you check your records it should be in momentarily.”

"Sir, I highly doubt- [beep] I’m sorry, sir I’ll go get her.”

{TV}

"An with that Public Law 2207-458 has been passed with unilateral support from both Republicans and Democrats."

"Here comes Senator Sterling right now. Senator Sterling, what do you have to say about the declaration of war on the Trade Federation?"

"I believe he made the right choice given the circumstances. What is to stop this Trade Federation from attacking us when they are done with Naboo. Our territory and interests are in grave danger. I believe we need to take the fight to them before they bring the fight to us. An that is all the time ladies."

Thank you, Senator, As you can see many lawmakers have voiced support for armed conflict back to you, Nolan."

{TV end}

"Uncle Nate" Caitlin as she quickly ran and hugged him "Please, I don't want to go back there the kids are-"

"It's going to be okay princess I'm going to take care of you." Hammond said as he wipes the tears from her eyes.

[Bzzzt Bzzzt Bzzzt] Hammond picked up the phone "Yes?"

"Hammond where are you."

"I'm sorry sir, but this cop was being an asshole and I had to wait to pick up my niece."

"I heard what happened, Hammond, I'm sorry to hear if you want you can take her with you. I'll send Marine One over with Shepard to pick you up so you can part at the same time."

"Thank you"

"I wish you and your niece the best of luck. Hammond" {dial tone}

 

#### 0945 Hours, Arlington County Police Department, Arlington, Virginia, Planet Earth, Sol System, Milky Way Galaxy:

Marine One started to slowly descend from the sky until it landed and the stairs lowered. "Come on, Princess we have got to get going" Hammond led Caitlin up the ramp as she looked at the aircraft. "Never thought you'd be on Marine One did you?" she turned to look at Shepard and nodded "Just wait until you get on board the Reagan then this and VC-825 will feel like nothing."

An just like that over the span of one night Caitlin's world fell apart as she was thrust into the a new reality of living with her uncle on a starship at the furthest reaches of the universe.


	4. Chapter 3: The Cavalry

#### September 6th

#### 1200 Hours, VC-825, Deep Space, Andromeda Galaxy:

"Gentleman, we'll be rendezvousing with the fleet in under 3 hours."

"Thank you, Corporal Young" Hammond replied

"So, Nate, I see you brought the Widowmaker are you expecting to cut down the enemies with it?" Shepard asked

[chuckles] "Well it is as they say Robert it is better to have a sword and not need it than to need a sword and not have it." Hammond replied

"Literally no one I know has ever said that." Shepard said

"Well, I just did" Hammond said "By the way how is Welch doing I haven't heard from him in 2 years?"

Shepard sighed "Vice President Welch is doing well, he just got engaged with the heiress of Ross Galactic Defense Systems. He is having the time of his life."

"Well, that's good to hear I thought that-"

"He still hates you for sleeping with his now ex-wife but he has expressed hopes that maybe in the future you could be friends again as long as you stay away from his wife." Shepard stated cutting Hammond off.

"Well, that's good to know." Hammond said as went back to reading the Star Wars comics

 

#### 1200 Hours, Planet: Naboo, System: Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

"The Droids are everywhere, My Queen it's only a matter of time before they surround the palace"

Everyone turned as they heard the Andromeians cocking their pistols

"What, I don't plan on staying here in this palace knowing fully well that this is probably the first place they are going to attack. If you guys want you can follow us but if you do you'll have to change into something that doesn't shout hey I'm wealthy." Reese stated

"I don't think we'll be-" Panaka started to voice his objection before Queen Amidala interrupted him "We humbly accept your offer, Captain Reese"

"My Queen, I don't think it would be wise to leave the Palace we'd be out in open and anyone would be able to take a shot at us" Captain Vandorack said worryingly

"So, you would rather stay here and be sitting ducks, Captain Panaka, Unlike you I have experience in these sorts of situations when my seal team and I infiltrated our embassy on Avalon 5 to rescue our Ambassador from the Khumians who had taken control of the compound. What do you expect this Trade Federation to do keep her alive so she can escape, no, when they do breach the palace they'll be here too do one thing and one thing only and that is to kill your beloved queen." Reese said while pointing at Queen Amidala."

"An how do you expect us to get word to Coruscant that we have been invaded, Captain Reese?" Panaka said venomously

"That is your problem, but my people have already got the message that our ship along with the planets within your solar system has come under attack knowing, our luck the president will have already convened an emergency session of Congress. So all we have to do is find a place to hide and wait until the cavalry arrives."

"I hope for our sake that you are right Captain" Padme replied as she and her handmaidens left to change.

"I can't believe we're going along with your plan. But I just want you to know Captain Reese that if the Queen dies on my watch because of something you did I'll hold you personally responsible and I will kill you."

"We're back gentleman are you ready" Padme asked as everyone nodded in agreement "Okay then Reese, Panaka follow me there is a secret passageway just up ahead." As they followed the Queen through the tunnel and emerged outside the palace walls.  An what they saw left them completely appalled smoke was billowing from buildings in the distance and bodies strewn in the streets. "Oh, Shiraya" Padme said full of despair. "Who could do something like this?"

"Come on your majesty this way we have to keep moving." As they moved through the city they made sure to stay away from droids by keeping to the alleyways. "Ok everyone just up ahead there's a building about a mile down the road that will give us the perfect position to take cover and see incoming droids." Reese continued

"Okay, men we need to set up defensive fortifications on the second and third floor" Lieutenant Quinlan said "We don't want them to catch us with our pants down."

"Why wouldn't we fortify the first-floor Lieutenant?" Decoy Padme asked evermore curious.

"Because your majesty the droids may see us moving and call for back up whereas if we are higher of the ground they are less likely to see us not only that, they will also be able to search the ground floor more easily declare that there are no civilians in the building."

 

Back in the Palace:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HER! Sidious shouted at the Viceroy

"My Lord, she was not at the palace when we secured it and starship is still in the hanger without her signature there is no way the Senate will view this occupation as legal."

"I'll handle the Senate, Viceroy you just need to handle the treaty. Also, you should expect a few Jedi stopping by in the meantime apparently before you arrived Queen Amidala requested there help in negotiating a treaty with another system."

"I'll look forward to it" Gunray sighed as Sidious's hologram faded.

"Sir, a ship has just emerged from hyperspace."

"Allow the Jedi to dock but after they do you're to kill on sight."  Gunray commanded

"Roger, Roger"

 

In Orbit:

"It seems as though the Viceroy has sent a welcoming party." Master Jinn commented on the enormous amount of droids in the hanger.

"It's a Jedi commence firing"

As Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi dodged and redirected the blaster shots as they made way to an escape pod before being jettisoned toward the planet's surface. "Well, that could've gone a lot worst, Master."

 

With Padme and Reese

[Crash] Everyone looked outside as they saw two Jedi exit the capsule. "Captain Panaka go inform the Jedi that we're hiding in here." The Decoy Queen said

"Master Jinn" Panaka whispered from the door before picking up a piece of debris and tossing it at the escape pod "Master Jinn over here."

Qui-Gon turned around and saw a Naboo Royal Security Officer and motioned toward him with his Padawan following close behind

"Follow me, Master Jedi, the Queen is right upstairs" Qui-gon quickly followed behind Panka through the debris field that was the first floor with corpses lying face first on the floor and lights dangling from the ceiling. As they exited the stairwell the Jedi saw a large group of people.

"Master Jedi, my people need your help my Planet has been viciously attacked by the Trade Federation in the hopes of taking control of our plasma deposits." The Decoy Queen said

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but without the Senate's approval there is very little we can do to help you" Qui-Gon said

"It is supposed to be the job of the Jedi to defend those that are innocent not obey the will of the Senate in who they choose who is innocent and who is guilty." The Decoy Queen said

"The only thing that we can do at this moment is protect you long enough so you can appear before the Senate and make your case." Qui-gon replied

Sabe nodded "We move out at dawn." The Decoy Queen said

"Your, majesty are you sure that is the most logical choice?" Reese asked

"Captain Reese I am done listening to you and your suggestions I am sick of watching my people die for no reason there is nothing you can say that will make me reconsider my decision." The Decoy Queen answered

 

#### 1225 Hours, Planet: Coruscant, System: Coruscant System

"You're to head to Naboo my young apprentice and get that treaty signed." Sidious said

"What about the Jedi, Master?" Maul asked

"Kill them they shouldn't have been involved in the first place." Sidious answered

"and what of the Queen?" he asked

"After she signs the treaty you can do with her as you please" Sidious replied

Maul left the balcony leaving Sidious staring at the skyline 'Someone or something is interfering with my plans. First Queen Amidala was to be caught and then rescued by the Jedi before fleeing and now everything is clouded.

 

#### September 6th

#### 1500 Hours, USS Ronald Reagan, Combined Fleet, Spatial Anomaly, Cheuda System, Triangulum Galaxy:

As Admiral Shepard, and General Hammond exited the spacecraft they saw the entire senior staff standing at attention. "Greetings Admiral Shepard, General Hammond the senior staff and I would like to personally welcome you aboard the Reagan." the Captain said

"Thank you, Captain" Admiral Shepard said "Then let's make way the longer we wait gives the Trade Federation more time to find the Queen. See you after the battle Hammond."

"Commander Thorne"

"Yes, General Hammond"

"Take my niece to the officer's mess and get her something to eat and when she's done escort her to my quarters."

"Yes, sir"

Caitlin looked at her uncle.

"It's okay, I'll be back after the liberation of Naboo." Hammond said

"But, Uncle Nate"

"There are no buts, Caitlin I have two duties in life one is to be your guardian and the other is to defend our republic to the best of my ability."

"I love Uncle Nate."

"I love you too kiddo."

Hammond soon left the hanger to go to the war room and plan on the Liberation of Naboo.

 

On the Bridge:

Shepard walked to his chair and typed in his communication code. "Attention all ships, this is Fleet Admiral Robert Shepard under the direction of the President and Congress with Nabooians with the liberation of there homeworld from the Trade Federation. Now we don't know the size of there force but I'll be damned if let them have a clear shot to our universe. We will give the Trade Federation Hell and they will soon regret the day they declared war on the United States of Andromeda." As Shepard pressed the button to end his broadcast.

 

#### 1720 Hours, USS Ronald Reagan, Combined Fleet, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

On the Bridge:

"Raise Shield and Commence cloaking, Captain."

"Yes, sir"

"How many ships do you think there are, Commander?" Shepard asked looking out the window

"I wouldn't know, Captain but are sensors are picking up 100 warships 4.2 astronomical units from our current location."

"Sound General Quarters, and ready the turbolasers and ion cannons to fire on those ships when they come into range."

"Yes, Sir"

Shepard walked over to his chair and keyed in the War Room "Hammond, you have 45 minutes to prepare your troops to jump"

 **Com:** "Don't worry, Shepard I only need two"

 

War Room:   


"We are the best of best, Admiral Shepard may talk a big game but he doesn't have guns, that is where we come in. While he and a good portion of our airforces are combating the enemy in orbit we will be dropped behind enemy line aided by F4 Phantoms fighters and M1A3 Abram tanks to liberate Nabooian population. Failure is not an option because we are Marines we are not only the roughest and toughest bunch of jarheads we're Andromeda's first line of defense. Now get to your plane and say your prayers. Let's move out."

An with that every marine across the fleet boarded their plane and disengaged their safety.

 

#### 1805 Hours, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

USS Reagan

As the fighters and troop transports departed the hangers the enemy force began to commence fire.

"Sir, the shields aren't even being penetrated"

Shepard looked out the window "I want a query made about the weapon and defense systems of the Zephyr along with the date in which the craft was built."

"Yes, sir"

"Commence offensive maneuvers and destroy every fighter that targets those transports." Shepard shouted

"Right away, Admiral"

 

C-17 (Defender of Democracy)

We'll be over the drop site momentarily when you land your squad is meet up with your commander and attack one of the three designated targets whether it is the Palace or Concentration once your target is liberated you are to harass the enemy troop movements. We show them no mercy.

[brrring] "Let's go, move it, move it, move it" Hammond shouted as he moved with the rest of the men jumping out the plane over Theed.

 

#### 1825 Hours, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

With Padme and Reese

As Padme looked out the window watching the droids moving back and forth outside the palace until she saw smoke and heard an explosion in the distance. Then an eerie noise began to fill the room until she heard voices

 **Com:** "This Malgus 1 bogey is down rendezvousing with Malgus Leader to target the tanks outside the palace. Over"

Reese started to thumb with the knob until he picked up on another station.

 **Com:** "Goddammit where are those bombers!"

 **Com:** "The enemy is flanking us" [explosions]

They could hear shouting on the other end to take cover as they turned toward the window they could see multiple aircrafts dropping bombs near the palace and one after the other each exploded.

 **Com:** "The walls are breaking everyone charge forward show them the determination of Andromeda."

Padme looked at Reese. "What is going on Captain?" she asked

"It appears the Cavalry has arrived your majesty" he replied

"We need to move now your majesty" both the Jedi and Panaka said at the same time to the decoy queen to which Padme nodded head for Sabe agree.

 

Palace:

"What is happening!" Gunray shouted as saw droids falling left and right before his eyes. "Holo the fleet tell them we need more droids, sir they are reporting that they're under attack from an unknown fleet." As he was about to sit down he saw Maul enter the room. "Do something Maul or we will lose this battle before the treaty is even signed." The Zabrak scowled as it left the throne room.

 

Outside the Palace:

"Move forward" Major Acosta yelled as everyone began to cross the plaza

General Hammond followed closely behind as Lieutenant Abernathy and his platoon moved to open the door before being cut down by a red lightsaber. General Hammond quickly motioned forward unclipping the Widowmaker from his belt and ignited his blade which was the same color. Earning the Zabraks interest as he started running toward him.

Just as Padme and the group arrived she was able to witness hundreds of men run toward the Palace doors with their rifles drawn and another combating a Zabrak with a lightsaber.

As Padme and her handmaidens ran towards the palace as the Jedi ran toward the Zabrak

"Master, how is this possible the Sith have been extinct for well over a thousand years."

"I don't know my padawan but hopefully the one in green wins since he seems to be part of the liberating force."

As the two fought they ever increasing tried to kill each other with the one in green coming close numerous times.

"Who are you" the Zabrak shouted

"This is depressing is this what has become of the Sith during my absence I was hoping the comics were wrong but you weren't even trained in the force and that will be your downfall."

Qui-Gon made a mental note of what he said about being absent and comics before watching him decapitate the Zabrak.

Hammond turned around to see two wary looking Jedi staring at him "What the fuck are you staring at get your asses in the palace and help take back the planet. Jesus do I have to do everything around here." he shouted as he deactivated his sword and walked over and picked up an M16 lying next to a fallen comrade before running inside.

As he made it to the throne room he could hear Colonel Berman reading Gunray his rights "Nute Gunray for forced imprisonment, torture, and murder you under arrest for war crimes under the laws of the Geneva Convention.

 

Meanwhile in Orbit:

"The Palace has to be captured, sir, we can commence firing on the enemy fleet when you give the order."

Shepard nodded "Fire ion cannons at the enemy fleet, Ensign Bagwell"

"Yes, sir"

"Lieutenant Commander Vargas target the enemies engines and fire torpedos.

"You got it, Admiral"

Within a span of 10 minutes the enemy fleet was destroyed

"Contact fleet command, Petty Officer Lehman, and tell them that the enemy force has been eliminated."

"I'm on it, sir" he replied

 

Back on Naboo:

Hammond took a gander at his men before speaking "So, Viceroy Gunray has been captured, The inhabitants of Naboo have been freed, and a Sith Apprentice has been slain I'd say that today is off to a good start."

Hammond slowly walked over to the Queen "So, Queen Amidala, I would like to propose an idea to you." she nodded "I would like to declare the System of Naboo a territory of the United States of Andromeda to provide economic and planetary security during the reconstruction period that way we can hold a joint military tribunal without going through the hurdles of bureaucracy that way Gunray can be tried by those who were directly affected by his attack." Hammond said

Padme nodded for Sabe to agree

"We accept your proposal, umm what did you say your name" Sabe said

"Oh how impolite of me, my name is General Nathaniel Hammond and I am in charge of all ground force part in this campaign."

"Well, then General Hammond I humbly accept your proposal."


	5. Chapter 4: Special Report

#### September 7th

#### 1100 Hours, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

Hammond looked at the table as he entered the Palace dining room becoming fully aware of how closely he was being followed by the Jedi. As he sat down beside the Queen. "I am humbled that you invited my officers to this banquet, Queen Amidala."

"The pleasure is all mine, General Hammond, after all your men did help in the successful liberation of Naboo."

[chuckles] "Thank you, your majesty."

"So, General tell me what is your homeworld like?" she asked

"It's a beautiful place much like yours, your majesty the only diference is your planet is lush and green whereas mine has skyscapers as far as the eye can see. But due to the incompetence of our ancestors, we only have a few forests left which has led to global warming and us having to create an artifical ozone layer. If only they knew what they were taking for granted maybe Earth would've been the Jewel of Galaxy now it just Center of the Universe." Hammond replied with a sad smile

"That is so depressing I'm sorry to hear that" she said

"It's fine your majesty maybe one day I can show you one of our argumented reality programs which allows you to create your own world whether you  want to fight in a long forgotten war or just sit on the beach sipping pina co ladas. With the argumented reality progams you can choose when and where you want to live." Hammond said as Sabe started to blush. "Why, thank you, General, but it appears as though are meal is here." Sabe replied as the waiters brought out plate of Shaak steak and a bottle of Blossom wine

 

30 minutes later:

 

Hammond took a sip of his wine before turning attention back to Colonel Berman

"So my grandfather who I mind you is over 80 years old when he arrived in Kenoshar the capitol of Eszar. He made his way over to the Eszarran customs desk, but when he arrived he couldn't find his passport so he began to fish arround in his carry-on bag. Which started to annoy the Eszarren customs officer who asked him if he had ever been to Eszar. To which my grandfather replied "Not in a long time." as the Eszarren nodded he then replied to my grandfather that he should've had it ready upon disembarking his ship. My grandfather couldn't help but scoff, "The last time I was here, I didn't have to show it." this left the Eszarren flabbergasted before he began to shout "That's impossible, every Earthling always has to show their passport when they arrive on Eszar!" My grandfather then gave the Ezarrem a long hard look, he quietly explained, "Well, when I dropped in over Kempsville on D Day in 2887 to help liberate your planet, I couldn't find an Eszarren to show it to."

All the Andromeians started laughing in amusement. While all the Nabooians and Jedi were puzzled.

Hammond leaned over towards the Queen and whispered "The story is about a veteran visiting a planet that he hasn't been to since he helped liberate it over 60 years ago. The customs officer who was annoyed by the man not being able to find his passport starts to get agitated asking him if he's ever been here. To which he replied he had visited the planet before. The officer then told him that he should then know to have his passport ready upon arrival. The man then replied he didn't have to when he came last time leaving the customs officer dumbfounded before he shouted that everyone has to show their passports when visiting Eszar. Growing angry at the officers insolence he quietly told him that he couldn't find an Eszarren to show it to when he landed in Kempsville to help liberate the planet." Sabe looked at Hammond and started laughing "I understand the story now that is pretty funny General."

[bzzzt bzzzt bzzzt] Hammond took a look at his phone "I'm sorry your majesty but I have to take this call" as Hammond left the room Padme followed him toward the balcony "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT GUNRAY ISN'T TALKING! Pluto when I handed him to you I expected results how are we suppose to have a good enough reason to go into Hutt Space and retrieve the supposive Chosen One unless he names the Hutts as one of the perpetrators. You know, what Pluto I'm on my way since I have to do everything around here send me the coordinates." Padme felt like she had been betrayed as she began to think conjure an explanation for what the would need from the Hutts. Padme followed Hammond to his HMMWV before hiding in the back of the truck bed. Padme watched as the city retreated into the distance before they pulled off the road an parked infront of a warehouse filled with military officials and scientists "General" they saluted Padme slowly followed behind Hammond as he went into a secure area. “So General Hammond what do you want to with Gunray in order for him to comply.” He looked at the nemodian I say waterboard him if he still won’t talk shock him. But he must be ready in four hours for the trial. Is that understood” they all nodded. As he left Padme back into a barrel knockout it over. "Well if it isn’t Queen Amidala herself" Padme gulped as fear insued 

"You know that disguise may have fooled the Jedi but I already knew royal protocol when it comes to protecting Queen just like how I know Sabe is the one currently impersonating you." He said

"There’s no way you could know that." Padme said staring at him

"Of course that is true some of it I knew from when I was part of the dark council but the Andromeians have more knowledge of our galaxy than anyone realizes such as who Darth Sidious is, who you marry, and who the chosen one is. But of course you won’t remember any of this." She could only watch as Hammond took out a small thing that looked like a pen before it flashed.

 

A short while later

 

"Are you okay miss" Hammond asked as stooped down to help the handmaiden up.

"Thank you” Padme said as she got on her feet "What happened?"

"I don't know I was outside taking a call when I came in I found you sprawled out on the floor." Hammond replied "Well we better get ready the President and Senator Sterling are suppose to be here in fifteen minutes." Padme nodded as she went to toward her dressing room.

"My Queen where have you been you vanished almost two hours ago we almost sent the Jedi out to look for you." Sabe said

"Apparently I collapsed near the balcony where General Hammond took a call" Padme replied

"That's impossible because he just returned 20 minutes ago" Sabe said "I'm going to go get Master Qui-Gon"

 

#### 1330 Hours, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Master Jedi, my handmaiden seems to have no recollection where she's been the last two hours" Sabe said still impersonating the Queen

"Well let's take alook" Qui-Gon said "Now there is no need to be afraid handmaiden just remain calm and this should be over in a second." Padme nodded

Padme started to watch herself get up to follow Hammond as she got closer to the door she could hear him yelling about Viceroy Gunray. "He's yelling that Viceroy isn't talking and how he expected results. Now I'm on the road in the back of one of their humvees" Padme watched as the memory seemed to go on forever. "Now were in front of a warehouse ahhhhh." Padme started to scream in pain.

"We need to stop." Sabe said looking at Qui-Gon

"No" Padme said as she started to feel more pain while following her memory as she entered the building. Before she passed out she heard Chosen One. She looked over to the Jedi. "Master Jedi, does term Chosen One mean anything to you?"

Qui-Gon stared at her trying to make sense of it all "The Chosen One is a prophesied child that will bring balence to the force. But what concerns me is unknown outsiders would have information pertaining to the matter." As Qui-Gon got up he turned to the Queen "I must contact the council immediatly."

"Sabe I have feeling that the Andromeian or at least General Hammond is hiding something under that benevolent mask. Sabe after the Military Tribunal I would like you to get closer to him and try to get him to open up."

"Yes, Queen" she replied

"Now what should I wear Vermilion Red or Royal Blue to Tribunal" Padme asked

"I'd say the Blue since it is visually more appealing and represents an aura of honesty." Sabe said as Padme nodded in agreement.

 

#### 1730 Hours, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

"It's a pleasure to meet you President Hughes" Padme shook his hand and then moved to Senator Sterling "It's a pleasure to meet you to Senator Sterling."

"The pleasure is all mine your majesty" they both replied

"Now lets prepare for get ready for the case of the century."

 

In Orbit:

"Lieutenant Bridger"

"Yes, Admiral Shepard"

"Hack their Holonet I want this Trial and the devastation Naboo has faced to be broadcasted everywhere that way no one can escape the facts."

"Yes, sir their security seems to be analog running on something we haven't used in over 10 years"

"That's good Lieutenant you should be able to hack into it in under 10 minutes."

 

#### 1740 Hours, Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Galaxy: Unknown

Palpatine was beyond furious his apprentice was dead and that stupid Nemodian hasn't given him a progress report in over 12 hours. As he walked into the living room of his apartment he turned on the Holonet to catch the most recent episode of Late Night with Koro Montoya it was one of his favorite talk shows since they always find something about Chancellor Valorum to joke about such as his inability to control the Senate or being a puppet of the Jedi. Which was highly amusing because he has more power than any Jedi could dream of. Tonight's episode is going to go over his horrible speech he gave yesterday about trying to help the outer rim. As he poured himself a glass of Emerald Wine he sat on the couch.

{Holonet}

"Whether it's on Slavery or Corruption the Chancellor has once again reminded us that he has no control over the Senate and has no plan for the future of the outer rim for more on this it's time for a closer-"

Palpatine watched as the screen went black before turning red and having a planet rotate in the the foreground with numbers counting down in the center of it before turing to a picture of man he didn't know until the text at the bottom of the screen changed to galactic standard President Christopher Hughes before changing to a picture of his queen with the same text as before until it changed to read Queen Padme Amidala. The picture changed again to show Theed in ruins before it was translated "Tragedy Strikes Naboo the Theed Trials"

Until it showed a man in front of the Royal Palace in Theed "This is a CBS News Special Report I'm Don Mcgeer reporting from Naboo. The sun is just setting as the trials are about to begin as Viceroy Nute Gunray and Settlement Officer Rune Haako are brought to the Theed Courthouse. Two days ago the Trade Federation waged an all out assualt against Naboo and the United States of Andromeda. During their invasion, they destroyed the USS Zephyr and committed acts of mass murder against the inhabitants of Naboo. Now what you are about to see is graphic and isn't suitable for the viewship of children."

Chancellor Valorum sat down in his office and felt sick to his stomach. Bodies of Men and Women strewn in the streets, People stripped of clothing in cages, and worst of all was the aftermath of seeing the citizens placed in field hospitals and being helped by someone other than the Republic. A Republic which has failed them. 

"Now let's head over to Hannah Pierce"

"Hello, Don it appears as though defendants have just arrived and are on there way to the courtroom.

"So, Hannah are reporters going to be allowed into the courtroom during the trial?"

"Not at this time Don, but they have allowed cameras to be setup in the court so the proceeding can be broadcasted to both the inhabitants of this galaxy and our universe."

"Thank you, Hannah" as they switch feed over to the Courtroom.

(Senator Sterling)

"Ladies and Gentlemen we are gathered here to judge the actions of the Nemodians you see before you."

"This tribunal while it is experimental since it is the first of its kind in which two civilizations from two different universes are putting aggressors of all-out war on trial."

"This will not be a case of he said she said, we have the evidence to not only prove that these nemodians you see before not only committed these acts with full knowledge of the ramifications but that they thought they were going to get away with. To that ended we have hired the best defense attornies in Andromeda so you have a fighting chance. Queen Amidala would you like to add anything?"

(Queen Amidala)

"Even with our people beaten, Viceroy, we still mangaged to rise up and fight back against your unlawful subjugation of our planet with the help of Andromeda. Today you will be judged under their laws and you will pay for the millions of deaths you caused. Senator Sterling you may continue."

(Senator Sterling)

"That concludes our opening statements."

"General Hammond you have the floor."

(General Hammond)

"So Viceroy Gunray you have said under interrogation that someone directed you to invade Naboo can you specify the person or persons involved"

(Nute Gunray)

"The people involved were Darth Sidious and Jabba the Hutt."

(General Hammond)

"When and where did you meet and what did you talk about?"

(Nute Gunray)

"About three to four weeks ago on Tatooine we discussed about invading Naboo to cause Chancellor Valorums approval rating to plummet so we can better negotiate a trade deal with the next chancellor."

(General Hammond)

"I yield the rest of my time to Queen Amidala"

(Queen Amidala)

"You say that you and this Darth Sidious talked with Jabba the Hutt is that correct"

(Nute Gunray)

"Yes it is"

(Queen Amidala)

"But I have read reports that the Trade Federation and the Hutt Cartel aren't on the best of terms because of their similar illict business dealings. Am I wrong Viceroy"

(Nute Gunray)

"No you aren't but that is why Sidious was there he was working out a treaty between us that we would divide the galaxy in half so that we would stay out of each others territory"

(Queen Amidala)

"I yield my time"

(Senator Sterling)

"Alrightly then I guess we will be taking a short recess. When we return this will be private trial because it will contain more sensitive information behind the attacks"

the courtroom feed cuts

"Well there you have it folks the Nemodians weren't the only ones behind the barbaric attack it was the Hutts and an unknown individual that goes by Darth Sidious."

Palpatine was beyond pissed as he began to wreck his living room 'That stupid Nemodian has revealed to the Jedi that the Sith still exist, at least he half a mind to misdirect them by sending them on a wild goose chase in the outer rim giving him more time to enact his plans.'

 

#### 2320 Hours, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

Hughes looked at the evidence and back at the Nemodians before giving his speech to the rest of the Judges as he placed the papers on the table he slowly exhaled "Humans and other beings are fallible we constantly debate between choosing what is right and wrong every day while I do believe that Viceroy Gunray should be held to the fullest extent of the law the same can not be said about Settlement Officer Haako who was just following orders. While Viceroy may have also been a pawn in someone else's game, he agreed to attack this planet and committ genocide. He wasn't forced to committ genocide he chose to. So I'll ask the people here by a show of hand how many of you believe he should be imprisoned." No one except Hughes raised there hand. "Ok, no how many of you believe that he should be executed." as he looked to his left and then his right he saw that all the remaining hands were raised "Then it is settled his execution will take place tomorrow morning at first light."

Hammond spoke up "Sir, if I may"

Hughes nodded for Hammond to continue

"We are nothing like them we are better than them we can choose a different path, That is why I believe that Haako should be transferred to Aslore Maximum for the remainder of his natural life. Because this is a case study of whether the sins of the father should be passed down to his son."

Hughes turned to the Queen. "Would you object to that your highness."

"I believe that his request would be within reason."

Alrighty then after Viceroy Gunray is executed and Haako will be shipped of Aslore. Case closed" President Hughes said as he banged his gavel.

 

#### September 8th

#### 0040 Hours, Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Galaxy: Unknown

Palpatine patiently sat on the couch to see if any more information was released on the trial when it finally glitched as a hologram of President Hughes appeared "As of an hour ago the cases against Viceroy Gunray and Settlement Officer Haako come to a close. While both the Nemodians were found guilty of waging a war of aggresion only one was found guilty of committing crimes against humanity." Hughes changed his tone becoming more serious "Viceroy Gunray actively sought to committ genocide by imprisoning the people of Naboo who were helpless to defend themselves and place them in front of firing squads. This court has found Viceroy Gunray guility of all crimes and has sentenced been sentenced to death which will be carried out in the same manner in which he executed his victims. In five hours Viceroy Gunray will be shot by a firing squad consisting of 5 randomly selected men and women from both the Andromeian Army an Nabooian Security Forces."

 

Jedi Temple:

"Very distressing this act by the Andromeians is. Losing the only connection to Darth Sidious we will be. Head to Naboo and stop the execution before it's too late we must." Yoda said as the rest of the Council nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled we will leave for Naboo tonight." Windu said as everyone left the council chambers and head to each of their fighters.


	6. Chapter 5: Tatooine

#### September 8th

#### 0540 Hours, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Master, something doesn't feel right it makes no sense you and I both know that the Viceroy was lying. But did you see how in courtroom he barely made eye contact with General Hammond and when ever he spoke you could feel the fear emanating off of him." Obi-Wan said

"I know but the there is nothing to be done I've alerted the council and they said they were on there way." Qui-Gon replied as he turned his toward President Hughes

"Viceroy Gunray the Barbaric and Inhumane acts you committed against the Nabooians speak loudly about what type person you are. You violated Article 3 of the Geneva Convention which is the principle of humane treatment." 5 men and women started marching out to stand in front of the Nemodian. "To atone for your crimes you will be executed in the same manner as you constituted for your prisoners." The officers took aim. "Queen Amidala would you like the honors?"  Hughes asked

She nodded "fi-"

"Hold it right there your majesty this has offically become a Jedi case." Windu said

"Are you fucking kidding me where was the Jedi when this planet was under attack I know these morons were here." Hammond said motioning to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan "I refuse to accept this you can't just take our prisoner."

"Well we just did" Plo Koon said

While Senator Sterling started complaining about how much horseshit this is Hammond took off his hat rubbed his forehead signaling to the sniper to take the shot. [Gunshot] Hammond quickly tackled Hughes "Stay down sir, we don't where the sniper is camping." Hammond slowly peeked over as a bullet flew past him "SHIT,  PFC Newman toss me your radio." Hammond shouted

"Major Kemp there is a sniper Southwest of our position approximately 300 - 400 feet across."

 **Com:** "Sir, there's no one here"

"Damn you April! You think that you'll get away with this I will find you!" Hammond shouted as he was shot in the arm. "FUCK"

"Who is this April?" Ki-Adi-Mundi asked

"I can answer that" Senator Sterling said while standing "She is an ex-CIA assassin turned mercenary and General Hammond's ex-girlfriend. Unless someone decided to have an affair again" he said looking towards Hammond

"What I'm sorry I don't know how to care child and she was able to take care of her younger brother and sisters all on her own."

"Jesus, Hammond she is like drug everytime you get involved with her she brings out the worst in you."

"So how are we going to catch her?" Windu asked as everyone began to laugh

"You just don't capture an assassin that easily, she was trained in espionage and infiltration to blend in with the enemy an kill the target when the time is right." Hughes said as the Jedi sighed in frustration while looking down at the now dead Viceroy.

"Do you still have the settlement officer in your custody?" Plo Koon asked

"Sadly we don't Master Jedi." Padme replied "He was transported of planet to an Andromeian prison about half an hour ago."

As the Jedi turned to leave Windu looked back at Hammond and Hughes "This isn't the last you'll hear of us we'll be keeping a close eye on you."

Sterling turned to Hughes "It seems that we have just been threatened, Mr. President."

"I would say so too." as Hughes replied while turning to Hammond "I am green lighting military operations in Hutt Space and I expect military reports on my desk by the end of the week"

"Yes, sir" he replied

"I'm also going to increase the amount of resources by tenfold expect more troops and equipment in the coming months." Hughes looked at his phone before walking over to Queen Amidala "I'm sorry your majesty, but the Universe calls an my Republic won't run itself. Maybe next time we can talk more casually about how allying with Andromeda can help you." Padme nodded "Come on Sterling we have to get back to Washington.

 

#### 0620 Hours, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Hammond, I would like you to meet Vice Admiral Anastasia Winters. She'll be spearheading the navel assets part of the Expeditionary Force headed for Hutt Space."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Admiral Winters."

"Likewise, General"

"Now, General Hammond the Navy will be providing you with 22 Arleigh Burke-class destroyers, 13 Virginia-class moonkillers, 10 Ticonderoga-class battleships, 8 Washington-class battleships, 6 San Antonio-class assualt ships, 3 Nimitz-class carriers, 1 Kidd-class destroyer, and 1 Strategist-class battleship. I expect that you and Admiral Winter will make these Hutts rue the day they conspired with the Trade Federation to invade Naboo."

"You bet your ass we will, Shepard."

[ahem] Everyone turned to see Padme dressed like a handmaiden. "I would like to accompany you on your mission to better understand how your military operates" she asked

"What do you say Admiral Winters she will be transporting her?"

"It will be fine with me as long as you watch her." Winters said

"Excellent" Padme said as Sabe walked up to her dressed as the Queen again

"What do you think your doing?"

"I'm getting a closer look at how there military operates Sabe." Padme whispered "Not only that I have this gut feeling that I was meant to go on this mission."

Sabe nodded "Be careful my Queen."

"Are you coming or not handmaiden, This war isn't going to fight itself." Hammond shouted

Sabe watched as General Hammond, Admiral Winters, and her Queen dematerialized.

"Are you ready to talk about the process of how were going to help Naboo rebuild, your majesty?

 

#### 0630 Hours, USS Ronald Reagan, Combined Fleet, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

Padme gasped as she stepped off the transporter.

"Welcome back General Hammond and Admiral Winters the fleet and marines are ready to go."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Decker."

"UNCLE NATE"

Padme turned to see a little girl no older 10 coming running into the room and tackle General Hammond

"Hey there princess, how has Commander Thorne been treating you?"

"He's been treating me just fine, Uncle today I learned about Operation Overlord and how the Americans took Omaha Beach during World War II."

"Caitlin remind me to tell Commander Thorne that you need to learn more than just military strategy. Come on now I have to show the handmaden her suite."

Padme looked around as Hammond led her to the suite would be staying in they walked down the hall she saw a room with a map of the galaxy with multiple location marked and an x on Naboo's location.

"Here are your quarters handmaiden if you need anything just ask my niece she'll right across the hall doing her studies."

"Thank you, General"

As Hammond walked away Padme went over to Caitlin's room.

"So what are you learning about?" Padme asked

"Nothing much just the history of how are Republic came about."

"Could you maybe read it to me Padme said smiling"

"I'm sorry, but I can't if I was to read to you the history of our Republic it would take a week."

"Oh" Padme said disappointed

"Hey no reason to get disappointed I have a Documentary series that 16 hours long and goes over major events in our history."

Padme thought to herself that maybe this could shed some light on General Hammond and his culture Before they would set off to force knows where tomorrow.

 

#### September 9th

#### 1030 Hours, USS Ronald Reagan, Herculean Fleet, Hyperspace

Padme only had one episode left to watch of the documentary series about the Andromeians. She couldn't believe what she had seen there whole history was filled with war along with social and political movements. As Padme turned to watch the final episode

{TV}

"Now not much is known about Chaos Brigade but it is said that if they ever entered a combat zone they could turn battle in their favor. After the fall of the Khumeian Empire they went there seperate ways some stayed in the military and some went on to occupy higher offices. This is the only photo known to exist to of the taken just moments after the liberation of Elista toward the end of the war."

{TV}

"Caitlin pause it" Padme shouted waking her up.

"Jesus, Padme, what" she stopped as she saw the picture she told her to pause on.

"Caitlin do you know anyone in this picture?"

Caitlin nodded "The man in the front is Vice President Welch to the left of him is Senator Sterling, My Uncle, and my aunt April Moon" She then motioned to the right of Welch That is Admiral Shepard, and Secretary of Defense Collins."

"Caitlin, who is this man she pointed to the man next to Collins?" Padme asked again

"I can't remember he was talking with my Uncle once in the living room of my mom's house.

 

#### 1034 Hours, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Deputy Director Pluto it's good to see last we met you were but a lowly Ensign serving with our group." Shepard said

"Well I've been hard at work since then protecting Andromeda and stopping Khumeian insurgents."

"Come, Pluto we haven't talked in three years let's have some wine."

 

#### 1040 Hours, USS Ronald Reagan, Herculean Fleet, Planet Tatooine, Tatooine System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Princess, The handmaiden and I have to go ahead of the landing party to get a feel for the surface so can radio the, Admiral, to determine Tatooine is worth invading."

"Goodbye, Uncle, I love you."

Hammond silently walked with Padme toward the hanger. Her jaw dropped when she saw the concept design of Courier-class yacht built before her eyes as she wondered how this was possible.

"Lets go, handmaiden" Hammond shouted from the cockpit.

"Coming" she shouted as she strapped into the co-pilot seat.

 

#### 1050 Hours, Watto's Junk Shop, Mos Espa, Planet Tatooine, Tatooine System, Galaxy: Unknown

Padme and Hammond entered the store as Watto greeted them

"What do you need?" Watto asked in huttese

"I require a hyperdrive for a Nubian J-type 327.

"Ah, yes I think we have one, do you need anything else?" the Toydarin asked

"I have a list." Hammond said as a boy entered from the back

"Watch the counter." Watto started before continuing in huttese "An make she doesn't steal anything."

Hammond followed the toydarian into the junkyard leaving the boy with Padme

Anakin watched her walk around a bit until working up the courage to ask "Are you an angel?"

It took her a good second to respond as she looked back at him "What?"

"An angel."He responded "I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of lego I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry."

Padme looked at Anakin complete astonished before replying "I've never heard of angels."

Anakin looked at her before responding "You must be one...maybe you just don't know it." which lead her to smile

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?" Padme asked

"Since I was very little, three, I think. My Mom and I were sold to Gardulla the Hutt, but she lost us, betting on the Podraces, to Watto, who's a lot better master than Gardulla, I think" Anakin answered

Padme soon became disheartened "You're...a slave?"

He stared at her defiantly before responding "I am a person! My name is Anakin." 

Padme didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry. I just don't fully understand." as she looked around the junk shop wondering why Hammond brought her here "This is just so surreal I thought the Republic made it illegal to own slaves."

Anakin continued to gaze upon her unnatural beauty.

"Well your a strange girl to me." he said causing her to blush.

Padme saw Hammond reentered the building

"It's time to go handmaiden" Hammond said filled with agitation as he grabbed her arm.

"You aren't going to find a T-14 hyperdrive anywhere else on Tatooine!" Watto shouted as Hammond and Padme left.

 

#### 1850 Hours, Mos Espa, Planet Tatooine, Tatooine System, Galaxy: Unknown

Hammond and Padme we walking down the main strip of the market when Padme looked to him. "Why are we actually here General Hammond the ship seemed perfectly fine to me?"

Hammond chuckled "That, Queen of yours did say you were a clever one. We are here to actually free the boy and his mother because he is currently the most important being in existence. I could feel the force emulating off of him and his kindheartedness."

As Anakin came out of an alley and ran into Hammond, knocking him  down in the process he noticed that the man was carrying a lasersword.

"I'm so sorry, sir, I didn't mean to hit you." he said fearfully

"It fine child it was just a scratch" Hammond said as the wind began to pick up.

"Do you two have a place to shelter during the storm?" Anakin asked

"We do" Hammond said "it on the outskirts."

"You'll never make it in time, follow me." Anakin said as he led them to his hovel for the night.

 

#### September 10th

#### 0700 Hours, Mos Espa, Planet Tatooine, Tatooine System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Thank you again Ms. Skywalker"

"Your welcome, Hammond. But what brings a man like you to Tatooine?" she asked

"I came here in search of you and your son."

Shmi looked at him dumbfoundedly

"Don't worry, I know about your son Shmi and that he was conceived differently than most children."

"An how would you know something like that?" Shmi asked

"Over 900 years ago on Earth there was a writer who wrote about this universe. Your son is more important than you realize he is the phophesied chosen one. It is said that the chosen one is a child born from the force who shall have to choose between the light and the dark and which order survives whether it be the Jedi or the Sith."

"If what you say is true what becomes of my son" Shmi asked full of tears

Hammond briefly glanced toward Padme and Anakin "He would've went on to become a Jedi, an break many of their rule such as finding love and growing attachments. But as with life there is hardship at the age of 19 you would die in his arms leading him toward the road of the Dark Side." Shmi gasped "Within days of your death a war broke out the like of which has never been seen trilions of lives lost just so a man can make himself Emperor." Toward the end of the war he was became dismayed at what the Jedi had come the banished his Padawan and made him spy on the Chancellor a close friend of his since he arrived at the temple. The same man that treated Anakin as if he was his nephew. But the Chancellor had ha other goal he wanted to manipulate him into believing that the Jedi were evil which he succeed in doing and on that he would lose everything his wife, his children, and his friends."

Shmi was in complete despair. "How could someone do that to a sweet boy."

"Because Shmi both will see him as weapon and not a human all they will ever see him as is a slave to their will."

 

#### 0900 Hours, Mos Espa, Planet Tatooine, Tatooine System, Galaxy: Unknown

As they ate breakfast Anakin was still unsettled "E-e-excuse me but are you a Jedi?"

"What would make you think that Anakin?" he asked

"I saw your laser sword and only a Jedi carrys one." he said

"I see I guess the cat is out of the bag. I was actually on a espionage mission with the girl over there and we were to report back to fleet command the weak points around Jabba's palace. But our ship broke down."

Upon hearing this Anakin shouted that he could fix it.

"I don't doubt you, but we need the parts first. But with nothing to trade I don't know how we're going to get off this rock." Hammond said

"You could gamble for what you need in the races." Shmi replied

Hammond nodded "Podracing of course why didn't I think of it."

As Hammond pondered the thought Anakin spoke "I've built a racer! It's the fastest ever...There's a big race tomorrow, on Boonta Eve. You could enter my pod. It's all but finished."

Hammond glanced over to Shmi giving her a wink "Then it's settled I'll enter your pod tomorrow and ask Watto if you could pilot it."

Anakin is beyond ecstatic as he and Padme walked to his room.

"It's okay Ms. Skywalker he is going to win tomorrow and I will try to free you also.

 

#### 1145 Hours, Watto's Junk Shop, Mos Espa, Planet Tatooine, Tatooine System, Galaxy: Unknown

"The boy tells me you wanta sponser hi insa race. You can't afford parts. How can you do this? Not on Republic credits, I think." Watto said as he started to laugh

Hammond studied the toydarian "My lightsaber will be the entry fee. Hammond said as he unclipped it from his belt." 

"Not bad...not bad...a true Jedi weapon. but what would the boy ride? He smashed up my Pod in the last race. It will take some time to fix it." Watto said

"Last night I came across a pod in a game of chance. During the game the owner said that it would be the fastest pod to ever hit the tracks."

"So, you supply the Pod and entry fee; I supply the boy. We split the winnings fifty-fifty, I think."

"If that is what you suggest is a good deal. How bout you front the entry fee and keep all the winnings. If we win you keep the earnings minus the price of the hyperdrive and if we lose you can keep my ship. either way you thnk you'll win no matter what."

Watto looked Hammond over "Deal! Yo bana pee ho-tah, meedee ya. (Your friend is a follish one, me thinks.)"

 

#### September 10th

#### 1200 Hours, Mos Espa, Planet Tatooine, Tatooine System, Galaxy: Unknown

Padme and Hammond slowly entered the hanger 

"Once the race is over I want to see your ship."

"Do you not think Anakin will?"

"He is but a slave." Watto said as he stop in front of a orange pod "An Sebula is the raining champ so I'm betting heavily on him."

Hammond nodded "I'll accept that bet" which earned Watto's attention I'll wager the racing pod along with myself and the handmaiden for the boy and his mother.

"I can't do it" Watto said

"But you said it yourself Sebula never loses. Not only will you get a yacht and the fastest pod racer but you would also get me the best used airspeeder salesman this side of the galaxy."

"You got yourself a deal outlander just know by the end of the day you'll be my property" Watto said as he started to fly off.

As Padme glared at him.

 

#### 1400 Hours, Mos Espa, Planet Tatooine, Tatooine System, Galaxy: Unknown

As Anakin crossed the finish line Hammond walked up to Watto's booth as Watto began shouting at him "You! You swindled me! You knew the boy was going to win! Somehow you knew it! I lost everything."

"When ever you gamble you take a chance Watto I did tell you that the pod Anakin was going to race the fastest pod ever built. I'll be by your shop later to pick up the parts along with Anakin and his mother."

"You can't have them" Watto complained "it wasn't a fair bet."

"It was fair if I lost you would've got everthing I own. If you want we could settle this with the Hutts."

"No" Watto quickly replied "just come by and get you things and leave I don't want anymore of your funny business.

 

#### 1420 Hours, Mos Espa, Planet Tatooine, Tatooine System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Thank you, Watto, it was a pleasure doing business with you. Come on Anakin, Shmi I have the hyperdrive now lets get off this god forsaken rock.

As they entered the yacht they witnessed Sebula cornoring Padme at knife point as he ordered them to hand over Anakin.

Hammond quickly unholstered his berreta and shot Sebula in the head killing him instantly "Now that that's over with we have to rendezvous with the fleet."

"What about the hyperdrive?" Anakin asked

"I never need it, just leave it in the hanger Anakin."

Entering the cockpit Shmi and Anakin strapped themselves in as the yacht lifted off the ground and for the next 10 minutes they would travel in subspace.

 

#### 1040 Hours, Herculean Fleet, Planet Tatooine, Tatooine System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked

"You'll see in just a moment." [pause] "USS Ronald Regan this is Warlord. Over"

 **Com:** "Roger, we read you loud in clear Warlord. Over"

"Commense fleet decloaking authentication code: 7-4-0-Alpha-Delta-Tango-Sierra-1-4-8. Over"

 **Com:** "Authentication confirmed welcome back General Hammond."

Shmi and Anakin gazed upon Hammond in complete astonishment until they turned their attention toward the materializing fleet.

 **Com:**  "You are clear to land in hanger 1A on the USS Ronald Reagan."

"Roger, control" Hammond responded as Anakin's jaw dropped as they flew by dozens of starships until reaching one in the center.

Turning to face Anakin, Hammond started to comment as they landed "This is the flagship of the combined fleet and it will be your home while we’re conducting combat operations with the Herculean fleet." As they nodded.

Now it time for a tour as he started to show them around the ship starting with the mess and until they stood outside their living quarters. "This is where you and your mother will be staying for the time being. My niece is staying in that room over there and the handmaiden is staying in the room across from her. Now I have to get going, I don’t want to hear anything three kids causing mischief."

 

(On the Bridge)

"Admiral, target that palace and fire two cobalt missiles."

"Yes, General"

An just like that the fate of the galaxy would forever be changed. As Jabba’s Palace vanished in a two flashes of light.


	7. Chapter 6: Hostilities

#### February 23rd, 2958

#### 0930 Hours, Jedi Temple, Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Galaxy: Unknown

Obi-Wan walked to the center of the council chambers before beginning his speech. "As you can see over the past 10 years the Andromeians have expanded their territory in our galaxy to completely encompass what was once known as Hutt Space." Master Windu started to lean forward in his chair as Obi-Wan continued "During this same time span, Count Dooku has left the order and defected. Now no-one has either seen or heard from Count Dooku and General Hammond in over 9 years with only unconfirmed reports of them appearing on Anaxes, Bothawui, Corellia, Duro, Eriadu, Fondor, Hapes, Kuat, Mandalore, Mon Calamari, Nubia, Ord Trasi, Raxus Prime, and Sullest. I have reason to believe that they are making efforts to amass a fleet large enough to threaten the Republic. Through counter-intelligence operations, we have learned that they will be attending the gala tonight celebrating the completion of their embassy here on Coruscant."

"If that's the case how do expect us to get in surely an event of this magnitude would require an invitation."

"That it did, Master Windu. Through dating Senator Sterling's daughter, I've learned that the political landscape of there galaxy has vastly changed in the last 7 years and her father's former commanding officer is the cause. I plan on trying to meet him tonight at the gala and figure out what he is up to." Obi-Wan replied

"Good work, Knight Kenobi, we expect to hear your results in the morning." Plo Koon said

 

#### 1100 Hours, Senate Rotunda, Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Galaxy: Unknown

Colonel Skywalker walked down the crowded corridor of Senate Rotunda leading to Senator Amidala's office with a bouquet Millaflower in hand as he entered her office. "Excuse me, Senator Amidala" Padme slowly looked up from her desk.

"Yes, and who might you be" Padme said looking him until she noticed that he was an Andromeian Marine 

Anakin smiled as he said four words "Are you an angel" upon hearing that she quickly jumped from her chair and gave him a hug.

"Oh, Ani, it's been so long how have you been? I heard that you were trained by Dooku how to use a lightsaber."

"That I was" he said as he unclipped it from his belt and displayed it blue blade "I call it the Nabooian Sapphire" Anakin said as Padme chuckled until she turned her attention toward the flowers noticing that they were Millaflowers.

"Oh, that" Anakin said as he took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you would like to be my date tonight to the Gala celebrating the opening of our embassy"

Padme couldn't help but smile "How could a girl say no"

"Good" Anakin replied "I'll pick you up at around 4:45"

Padme watched as Anakin walked down the hall as Obi-Wan walked up behind her

"Is he someone that I would know?" Obi-Wan said startling her.

"No you wouldn't, I met him on Tatooine a little bit over 10 years ago when I witnessed Hammond free him and his mother from slavery"

"So would it be correct to assume that you'll be attending the Gala tonight."

"Yep, Colonel Skywalker invited me."

"Well then hopefully we sit close to each other." Obi-Wan said as he left

 

#### 1650 Hours, U.S. Embassy, Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Galaxy: Unknown

Anakin walked in with Padme and was escorted to their seats at which point Anakin discovered that they would be sitting with Vice President Hammond, Director Pluto, Senator Sterling, Secretary of State Dooku, Fleet Admiral Shepard, Secretary of Defense Robert Collins, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and Caitlin Hammond.

Over the next hour Padme watched as the Embassy filled with many of her colleagues two tables to the left she saw Senators Organa and Mothma sitting with Obi-Wan and the table next to her on the right was filled with some of her handmaidens along with Governor Sio Bibble, and Captains Typho and Panaka.

Everyone soon stopped talking as Vice President Hammond began tapping his wine glass with his knife "Good Evening, everyone I would like to welcome you to our new embassy. Over the past 10 years, our Republic has become a rising force in your galaxy by eliminating slavery in Hutt Space and causing unprecedented economic growth by spurring trade between planets of the inner and outer rim. But I am not the only one behind the success of the outer rim most of this was made possible by Quentin Dooku." everyone began to applaud "He not only helped establish trade agreements he helped rebuild their governments. Which makes the next topic especially hard for me." Hammond said in tears. "I have watched the Nabooians for the last 10 years recover from the devasting attack on their homeworld. Tonight I can say in full confidence that the period of reconstruction is over and as of right now every soldier on Naboo is boarding a transport to be restationed on DS 1 a Deep Space Shipyard on the edge of the Nabooian Solar System so if are allies ever come under attack again our forces will be swift and steadfast to come to their aid." As Hammond finished as everyone began to applaud. As Obi-Wan gazed over Anakin enviously wondering why a slave would have a seat at the same table occupied by the Supreme Chancellor whereas he was dating Senator Sterling's daughter "Lt. Colonel Douglas, you may begin" he heard Hammond say music began to fill the air

Obi-Wan approached the table he could overhear Anakin "So while Corporal Bowers was trying to get out the grenade launcher my friend Banai and I were under heavy fire from a Gamorrean advance. So I ordered him to lay down some suppressive fire while I flanked them I managed to slash around 20 them in half while killing another 30 by redirecting their blaster shots and that is how I earned my silver star."

"Well, well if it isn't the Asshole of Naboo"

Obi-Wan quickly turned his attention toward Hammond "Well General Hamm-"

"It's actually Vice President Hammond now, Knight Kenobi."

"Well, then Vice President Hammond," Obi-Wan said venomously "It is nice to see you too, You know I would've thought that you'd be to busy cutting down your enemies to become a politician."

"Uncle Nate is that true?" Caitlin asked

"Honey"

"Oh my god, you're not even going to deny it." she said as started crying before she ran past two secret service agents toward the exit.

"Great job, asshole now I have to deal with a 16 year that thinks her Uncle is a mass murdering narcissist." Hammond said as he left the table

"You didn't have to do that, Knight Kenobi, have the Jedi forgotten how to teach manners. While in the presence of foreign dignitaries" Dooku said

Within a matter of minutes the whole table was clear except for Chancellor Palpatine. "You know, Jedi what you did tonight was completely unacceptable. I will be making a report to the Jedi Council and ask for your demotion to ease tensions with the Andromeians."

"But, Chancellor Palpatine you saw him he was provoking me."

"As true as that may be you must recognize some truth in what he said, you did do nothing while the droids of the Trade Federation conquered my homeworld. Only through his actions were my people saved.

 

#### 1920 Hours, Jedi Temple, Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Galaxy: Unknown

Kenobi took a deep breath before entering the Council Chambers noticing Dooku standing in the middle.

"Told us what happened at the gala Dooku has. Very disappointed in you the council is. Currently much more important matters to discuss there is."

Kenobi nodded as stepped outside the Council Chambers to wait.

"Masters I have very distressing news to share. The Sith have returned and have corrupted the Republic by infiltrating each part of the government from a planetary scale to a galactic level. The current Sith Darth Sidious is afraid to attack the Andromeians knowing fully well that they could jeopardize his plans to create his Galactic Empire. Darth Malgus and I are currently taking efforts to prevent the fall of the Jedi by creating more hurdles for him while we train the Chosen One in the meantime."

"You and a Sith are training the Chosen One have you completely lost your mind Secretary Dooku" Windu commented

"I only did what I thought was right. Malgus has shown me holos of the future. In which Jedi become Generals and Commanders leading armies of millions of men with the same face. And if you do by some chance discover the Sith you will not be ready for the war that is to come from beyond the Unknown Regions that is why for the last 10 years we have worked together to create a better future for the Republic and prevent the rise of the Sith.

"What makes you think that this Sith will hold up on his end of the deal?" Plo Koon asked

"He told me after he saved Major Hammond on Chanterelle and merged with him something changed as he moved through the ranks he gained more power 10 years ago he became General of the Armies and 6 years ago he became Vice President. He said that the galaxy he was sent to as he fell to his death was a paradise to quote his exact words on how he described their galaxy "They constantly lie to each other and wage war. They are jealous and envious when they come across a civilization that may be on par with theirs and have a great fear for the unknown. The only thing that sets them apart from us is that they know peace is but a lie and that it can never be truly achieved since the enemy will just use that time to train more forces." So after the Sith are defeated and the threat from beyond the Unknown Regions is eliminated, Hammond will order a full withdrawal of military troops and assets. At which time I will leave with for him for I know too much of the future and chosen must stay here to protect the peace we worked so hard achieve."

"I take that Malgus or Hammond asked you not to reveal either of there names?" Qui-Gon asked

"He only asks that I not reveal Sidious's true name, I chose not to reveal the Chosen One, but we have finished training him he has complete knowledge of both sides of the force and the implications of using each. But his ultimate goal is to help people and protect those he loves. Who are we to deny him the joy of love and happiness"

"Love is but a path to the Darkside." Mundi said

"But is it I have read many of the Sith journals that we have recovered and they denounce love because they see as a weakness since it makes one give half of their self to another. We see it as a path to the Darkside since it's a form of passion." Dooku continued "There has to be a reason for why we ban the notion of love and why the Sith see it as a weakness."

Dooku bowed before leaving the Council Chambers leaving them to ponder on what he said.

 

#### 2140 Hours, Jedi Temple, Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Knight Kenobi, you may come in now" Qui-Gon said

"Kenobi, you have been one of the orders best negotiator's but what you did tonight is very unacceptable and unbecoming of a Jedi." Windu started

"I understand"

"That is why we will be stripping you of your rank for the time being, we expect you to use this as a way to get closer to the Senator's daughter express feelings of being unrewarded for your skills make her feel sympathetic. Not only that their will be another knight who will be leaving with you.

 

#### 2140 Hours, Diplomat Hotel, Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Good job, Caitlin I couldn't have done it better myself" Hammond said as he poured six glasses of Asbach Uralt.

"Well, thank you uncle if I'm going into politics I should learn from the best."

"How, true." as Hammond raised his glass "To the future and the ever long and windy road that life may take us on."

"To the future" they all shouted

 

#### 2140 Hours, USS Julius Caesar, Herculean Fleet, Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Anakin we shouldn't be doing this Hammond will be furious when he find out you brought me aboard his personal ship."

"Come on, Padme I haven't even shown you his car collection yet." tugging on her hand he led her down another dark corridor to a restricted hanger

 **Computer:** Password required

Anakin quickly looked to Padme before typing 37246678335

 **Computer:** Welcome back Vice President Hammond

Padme watched in shock as the lights within the hanger turned on to illuminate 100s of cars.

"They're beautiful, Anakin"

"I know right this but this isn't even half of what he has. Their hundreds if not thousands located at his Mansions across the galaxy." Anakin said

How can a single man afford all these vechicles .

"Apparently his family had numerous business and political minds and over the course of a thousand or so years he inherited their money." as the strolled down the walkway before coming across a set of double doors before typing in another code 25837463649.

"This is Hammond's most prized collection and personally helped him restore each one of them. That over there is a 1961 Jaguar E-type and over here is a 1971 Maserati Ghibli behind it is a 1932 Bugatti Type 55 Roadster 3 across from that is a 1961 Aston Martin DB4 Convertible" Padme nodded as Anakin continued "Now this baby was one of my personal favorites not only did I paint it but I retuned the engine to make it go faster you won't find another 2016 McLaren 570GT like it. Now if you look to your right is a 1987 Ferrai F40 and behind it is Hammonds personal favorites a 1962 Chevolet Corvette to it's left a 1930 red two door Duesenberg Model J."

"Wow, Anakin I didn't know you knew a great deal about their cars."

"I don't" Anakin said as he walked towards the bookshelf before continuing "I just follow the manuels" as he motioned to pick one and put it back he noticed that one of the books didn't belong. Instinctivly Anakin pulled on it to come out revealin a secret door to his left

"Anakin we should go-"

"Padme your going to want to take a look at this" Anakin watched closely as hundreds of Chiss went about their business

"What is it, -by the grace of Shiraya" Padme said leaning up against Anakin as saw these blue people walk up to a hideous monstrosity that look as if it was a rotting corpse. Just as they were about to leave one of the scientists approached

"Colonel Skywalker and Senator Amidala it's nice of you to finally come to visit us we have been awaiting your arrival for quite sometime now their is much to discuss." the scientist said leading them toward a conference room. "As you can see we've been working around the clock to create bioweapons to help us win the war against the Vong when they arrive."

"Sir, do you have a picture of what these Vong look like?" Padme asked

"We have something better than that Senator" The scientist looked down toward the monstrosity they had seen earlier. "That is a Vong, Colonel Skywalker and Senator Amidala there armor is composed of a biological compound that makes them nearly impenetrable to blaster bolts and lightsabers."

"Though we have found a few weaknesses you see underneath the armpits is where there armor breathes along with that we have discovered that they are allergic to the pollen of the Bafforr trees."

"That is interresting." Anakin said

"Thank you, Scientist-." Padme started

"Klam'mal'oamerc, Major, US Army Chemical Corps" the Scientist said

"Thank you, Major Klam'mal'oamerc" Padme said as they left.


	8. Revelations

#### June 23rd, 2963

#### 0930 Hours, Theed Spaceport, Planet Naboo, Naboo System, Galaxy: Unknown

"Congratulations, Ambassador Amidala, if I had known Anakin was getting married I would’ve sent an F-22 to buzz the chapel." 

"Thank you, Mr. President. But it was just a small and simple ceremony with just friends and family." Padme replied as they walked behind Queen Jamillia and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine to the SS-100-X

"This car is an exact replica of the one used by President John F. Kennedy." Hammond said as he sat in the back with Padme.

As they took a right down Andromeda Avenue he knew what was about to happen he had dreaded it for years but now he knew Anakin was ready for the challenges of leadership.

The first shot hit Hammond in the throat Padme turned to try and stop the bleeding. The next went one went through Hammond's back and pierced Palpatine's Heart. The next bullet glided through Palpatine and struck Padme in the arm. As Padme tried to help stop the bleeding she heard the last gunshot which hit Hammond’s head and sent his brains flying out the back. As Padme turned she saw Anakin hop on the trunk and push her head down as he tried to use his body as a shield.

Padme started to cry as Hammond’s head lied in her lap as the car picked increased speed to get them to Naboo General the only Level I trauma center in Theed.

 

#### 1347 Hours, Galactic Senate, Planet Coruscant, Coruscant System, Galaxy: Unknown

[Male Reporter] Earlier today we reported that shots were fired at Hughes Plaza. Right now we have just received word from our Nabooian affiliates that both President Hammond and Supreme Chancellor Palpatine have been declared deceased. Currently, Ambassador Amidala is in a medically induced coma. We can only hope that Vice President Dooku now the Acting President can bring this assassin to justice.

 

(Discontinued as of August 17, 2019)


End file.
